¿¿¿TODOS SON SANJI?
by OPDinoben
Summary: Sanji ha tocado una piedra y cualquiera que lo toque obtiene una parte de su personalidad ¿Que sera lo que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**¿TODOS SON SANJI?**

Hola este es un fic de prueba si les gusta lo continuo si no lo acabo ok

Este fic trata de que la personalidad de Sanji se dividió entre Luffy Zoro Franky Chopper y Ussop

Tiempo 2 años después y sin más que decir que corra el fic

**Capítulo 1: Sanji dividido en cuatro**

Era un dia cualquiera en el Sunny go Sanji estaba cocinando Luffy estaba pidiendo comida Zoro dormía Robin leía y Nami había encontrado una isla

Zoro: Oe cejitas porque no vas como perro faldero a esa isla

Sanji: No ves que estoy cocinando

Zoro: Calla perrito y vete de una vez

Sanji: Marimo de mierda ve tu yo estoy cocinando para el mono

Zoro: Y que importa que el baka de goma le pida comida a alguien más –en eso Nami entra a la habitación-

Nami: Hey alguien puede ir a ver que hay allí con migo

Sanji: Yo iré con tigo Nami-san –dijo Sanji con los ojos de corazón-

Zoro: Perro faldero

Sanji: Calla marimo

Zoro: Perro perro perro Guauf

Sanji: Lo dice la comida del plancton

Zoro: Guau guau guau

Sanji: Voy a matart…

Nami: Sanji-kun vienes o no

Sanji: ya voy Nami-san… Esto no ha acabado cabeza de moho

**En la isla**

Sanji: Que lugar tan romántico para una cita ¿no Nami-swan?-era un pantano húmedo asqueroso y los estaba persiguiendo un cocodrilo gigante-

Nami: Cállate y corre

Sanji: Ay como te preocupas por ni mi Nami-swan

Luego de que perdieran a la bestia Sanji había encontrado una piedra y la había tomado pero cuando la levanto esta se volvió un líquido que se disolvió en su piel

Nami: Sanji-kun vámonos

Sanji: Ya voy Nami-san… que raro

**En el Sunny go**

Sanji se había desmayado y Chopper lo había llevado a la enfermería luego al despertar parcialmente se había encontrado con Zoro este le había dado la mano y dicho…

Zoro: Cejita cuando te recuperes te daré una paliza vale

Sanji: Vale

Horas más tarde Zoro se había quedado dormido y al despertar busco a Robin y le dijo…

Zoro: Robin tu eres la más inteligente del barco asique te hare una pregunta

Robin: Ataca kenshin-san

Zoro: Cuantas espadas tengo

Robin: A menos que tengas otras escondidas tienes tres

Zoro: Mal muy mal ya sabía que no eras tan lista

Robin: ¿Qué? Venga otra pregunta

Zoro: Ok… Si ya se quién es el mejor en el estilo yontoryuu =estilo de cuatro espadas= del barco

Robin: Nadie usa tres espadas aquí-contesto muy segura-

Zoro: Mal

Robin: Bien entonces dime las respuestas

Zoro: Ok… Contando la espada de ahí abajo son cuatro espadas –Robin se había sonrojado brutalmente- vaya los papeles han cambiado ahora tú te sonrojas… Y yo uso el yontoryuu ya sabes contando lo de abajo… y te propongo algo que tal si pruebo mi habilidad con la cuarta espada con tigo morena

Robin: Te advierto que puedo ser una gran oponente Zoro

Zoro: ¿Desde cuándo no soy "kenshin-san"?

Robin: Desde que entraste a mi cuarto

Zoro: Vale que empiece el duelo…

¿Cómo acabara esto? ¿Porque Zoro actúa así? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sanji? ¿Y los demás? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo… probablemente

CONTINUARA:

Yo: Me gusto y a ti pequeño Timi

Pequeño Timi: A que se refería Zoro con "la cuarta espada"

Yo: Mala idea traerte aquí

Franky: El autor es un SUUUUUPEEEER pervertido

Yo: OYEEEE

El autor saca su libreta y…

Yo: umrhum

ARRRGGG BIEN… El súper atractivo inteligente y creativo autor saca su libreta de autor y desaparece a Franky y al pequeño Timi

Yo: Bien ahora me despido y hasta el probable siguiente episodio adiós


	2. Capítulo 2 ¿Luffy también?

**¿TODOS SON SANJI?**

Hola al parecer les ha gustado el fic asique empecemos

**Capítulo 2: ¿Luffy también?**

Era la habitual hora de desayunar de los mugiwara y todos menos Zoro Luffy Sanji y Robin estaban ahí Zoro Robin y Sanji por obvias razones pero luffy se había quedado vigilando a Sanji y se había dormido

Sanji: De-debo de pre-preparar el de-desayuno para mis prince-princesas –Decía Sanji arrastrándose hasta que luffy despertó-

Luffy: Sanji ven no debes de moverte –Dijo Luffy mientras lo arrastraba de la mano hasta su camilla y Sanji intentaba arrancarse el brazo a mordidas- no no no Sanji malo no se muerde para arrancarse el brazo se muerde para arrancar comida del plato de los demás… Toma muerde esto -Le da un pañuelo-

Luego de esa escenita luffy va a comer y pasa algo que les pareció muy raro a todos

Nami: Bien si no quieres comer significa que el peligro se acerca… Ussop Franky brook sujeten las velas Chopper tu ve y… -Luffy la interrumpe-

Luffy: No Nami no es eso –se toca la cicatriz en su pecho- necesitamos hablar

Nami: Ah entiendo… Déjenos solos por favor y avísenme si ven algo… ¿qué pasa Luffy?

Luffy repentinamente abraza a Nami y le dice…

Luffy: No te culpo de nada…

Nami: -Cae en llanto y corresponde al abrazo- Luffy y-yo lo siento

Luffy: No te culpo de nada tranquila… sé que tu sufres al igual que yo por no estar ahí para apoyarme pero créeme si hubieras estado ahí y te hubieran lastimado yo estaría llorando más que tu

Nami: Tú no tienes un peor castigo que el mío… siempre estás ahí jugando con Ussop y Chopper pero nunca sufres por nada ni por Ace ni por Merry… sin embargo yo tengo que sufrir dia tras dia por tu culpa… Tú siempre reflejas alegría y tranquilidad pero yo solamente doy enojo y hostilidad

Luffy: Nami yo solamente reflejo eso porque no quiero que me vean débil… tú me ves infantil tranquilo alegre y todo eso pero no sabes lo que siento por dentro yo siento dolor por Sabo Ace Merry y no te imaginas lo que es vivir así… tu tenías una madre que murió yo tengo un padre que creo que el desearía que yo estuviera muerto… yo ya no tengo otra familia que me cuide no yo tengo una familia que cuidar y si me convierto en rey pirata sin ti no tendría reina

Nami: ¿Reina?

Luffy: Ja… Para ser tan inteligente eres muy tonta

Luffy la besa en la mejilla y sale del cuarto no sin antes dejar su sombreo en la mesa

Nami: Luffy… -Nami toma el sombrero y se aferra a él con toda la fuerza que tiene- yo también te quiero

Luffy: -Volvió al cuarto para tomar algo de comida- Quien dijo que te quiero…

Nami estaba a punto de dejar caer el sombrero y salir corriendo a su cuarto donde Zoro y Robin habían pasado por digamos "treinta y siete paraísos" pero luffy la detiene estirando sus brazos y tomándola de la cintura

Luffy: No me dejaste terminar… ¡ESCUCHAME! Yo no te quiero jamás te quise y jamás te querré –Nami había caído en un llanto desgarrador- yo no te quiero

Nami: -Se suelta y le pega una bofetada- Lo repites una vez más y me voy

Luffy: Deja de interrumpirme y escúchame… Yo no te quiero –Cada palabra era un puñal para ella- yo no te quise nunca –Ese puñal cada vez se enterraba más y más- yo nunca te querré –Hasta que…- Porque yo te amo –Esas palabras fueron su salvación- yo siempre te amé –Su recuperación- y yo siempre te amare –Pero sobre todo su ya olvidado amor- y sabes por qué…

Nami: ¿Por qué?

Luffy: Porque no hay espacio para ti en mi corazón y sabes porque…

Nami:-Ya estaba al borde del llanto de nuevo- ¿Porque?

Luffy: No hay espacio para ti en mi corazón porque tú eres mi corazón

Y esas palabras se convirtieron en un tierno y apasionado beso luego Luffy tomo su sombrero y lo coloco en la cabeza de Nami

Luffy: Adiós mi reina

Nami: -Con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos- Adiós mi rey

CONTINUARA…

Franky: GUAAAAA NO ESTOY LLORANDO NO ESTOY LLORANDO BAKAS

Yo: YO SI ESTOY LLORANDO ESO FUE MUY TIERNO GUAAAAA… HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DEJEN REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS ADOS GUAAAAAA

**Minutos después**

Yo: Bien ya me recupere adiós…


End file.
